Adam's workout with Mercy
by stephenie-inspired-novelwriter
Summary: A very long one shot: What would have happened if Jessie hadn't walked in on Adam and Mercy after their workout in his garage when things were "getting out of hand". Pure smut. Delicious lemon. Rated M because there is no higher rating. ; I own nothing!


_**I wish I owned it, but I don't... guess I'll just have to settle for playing with it. Wanna play? And Patty, if you're out there, send me a message!**_

_I heard the quiet sound of his feet walking toward me on the padded floor, and the hiss as the mat gave way when he sat beside me. After a moment he untied the top of my gi and pulled it off, leaving me in my T-shirt and white gi pants. I let him do it._

"_Passive isn't like you," he said._

_I growled at him, though I didn't open my eyes. "Shut up. I'm wallowing in misery, here. Have a little respect."_

_He laughed and rolled me over until my face was pressed into the sweat-scented mat. His hands were warm and strong as they dug into the tense muscles of my lower back. When he dug into my shoulders, I went boneless._

_At first he was all business, finding the knots left by sleepless nights and days of physically demanding work. Then his hands softened and the brisk rubs became light caresses._

"_You smell like burnt oil and WD-40," he said, a smile in his voice._

"_So plug your nose," I retorted. To my dismay, it came out with more sugar than vinegar._

_I was so easy. One back rub and I was his. My susceptibility to him was the reason I'd been avoiding him. Somehow, lying on my face with his hands on my back, it didn't seem like a good enough reason._

_He didn't smell of burnt oil, but of forest, wolf, and that exotic wild scent that belonged only to him. His hands slipped under my tee and spread wide over my lower back then feathered over my bra strap. I could have told him that sports bras don't have clasps, but then I'd have to take an active part in my own seduction. I wanted him to be the aggressor – a small part of me, the very small part of me that wasn't turning to jelly under his hands, wondered why._

_I didn't want to delegate responsibility, I decided lazily. I was more than willing to accept responsibility for my own actions – and allowing him to slide his warm, calloused hands into my hair was certainly an action on my part. I loved a man's hands in my hair, I decided. I loved Adam's hands._

_He bit the nape of my neck and I moaned._

_The door between the garage and the house popped open suddenly. "Hey Dad, hey Mercy."_

_Ice water couldn't have been more effective._

_The hands on my butt stilled as Adam's daughter's quick steps paused. I opened my eyes and met her gaze._

WHY, OH WHY DID JESSIE HAVE TO CHOOSE THAT MOMENT TO COME IN? WHAT IF SHE HADN'T? WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF ADAM AND MERCY HAD BEEN LEFT TO THEIR OWN DEVICES? ENJOY!

I knew there was a reason to resist him. I had a very good reason to stop this from happening. With one of his strong, rough hands wound through my hair, the other tightly gripping my butt to the point where pain and pleasure combined into pure desire, and his teeth lightly grazing and nipping at my sensitive neck alternating with the smooth sensations of his full lips and his sensually exquisite tongue, I couldn't remember what that reason was, nor did I care. Whatever it had been, it couldn't possibly be important enough to end this sweet torture.

I had never been one to want to submit to anyone, but I had never been happier to be vulnerable and powerless as I was in this moment, lying under the warm strength of Adam. Why had I tried so hard to stay away from this man? If this was what putting myself under the control of an Alpha werewolf was going to be like, I was going to die a happy woman.

I had always been attracted to Adam; it had been a constant struggle for me to stay away from him. Now that my defenses were down, I let myself be content to bask in the unadulterated pleasure of placing myself in his very capable hands.

I reveled in the feeling of his hard body against mine as he whispered a growl against my ear, sending a shiver of pleasure and desire to my core. "Mercy, I want you." Those had to be the sexiest words I had ever heard, and I found myself having to try hard to remember how to breathe.

To accept Adam was not a decision I took lightly. If I allowed this encounter to go where I undeniably wanted it to go, it would mean accepting him as a mate. I would become a part of his pack and would once again be binding myself to a world where I was not welcome; one I had sworn to myself I would never be a part of again.

As much as the thought scared me, I knew that, though Adam _could_ control me, he never _would_; not if he could help it. I knew that he would protect me, and I knew that he and I would be good together; I would drive him crazy, and he would make me happy. The thought of having to deal with his pack was terrifying. They would not take kindly to having a coyote in their pack, let alone having one as their Alpha.

They would have to deal with it, I decided. I would not base my life decisions on what other people wanted. I never had. I loved Adam. I loved Jessie. They loved me. Adam had been nothing but patient and understanding from the beginning, never trying to force me into a decision, and he had waited long enough.

"Mercy?" he whispered hoarsely against my neck. A thrill of electricity came with the feeling of his warm breath brushing across the sensitive skin there.

I let his scent, the musky aroma of his desire, the sheen of sweat from his intense workout, and the unique smell of Adam, wolf and wild, wrap around me like a blanket, stilling my nerves and giving me the confidence I needed to take the next step.

I knew he could smell my desire for him. He could hear my heart pounding and my breathing hitch. Even knowing how badly I wanted to be with him, I knew he wouldn't make another move without hearing the words. He was a product of his times; a gentleman in every sense of the word, and he had a sense of honor that was foreign to the men of my generation.

I took a deep breath, letting rational thought slide away from me as I steadily released it. I had to have a clear head when I answered him so that there wouldn't be a doubt in either of our minds what I wanted.

I tried to think of something clever to say; something witty and sarcastic. I tended to do that when I was nervous or when I didn't want to show someone exactly how I was feeling. My mind had become Jello along with my body, though, and I could only manage one word.

"Adam." I murmured huskily into the mat under me. That one word was all it took. In the space of a heartbeat, I found myself flipped over and pinned securely under Adam's unyielding form as his lips crashed into mine.

The kiss was a manifestation of our pure need – his for me, mine for him. This would not be slow, sweet lovemaking. This would be hard and wild and relentless, and probably even painful. Adam was not just a man; he was a werewolf – an Alpha werewolf who had been pushed to the edge of his patience for far too long.

This would be rough and animalistic sex; a wolf claiming his mate in every possible way - and I was okay with that. Even before this began I had wanted him, but now, as he allowed his need to wash over me, riding the wave of his power, my intense craving for him evolved to the point where he was compulsory; a basic necessity like oxygen - essential for my survival.

When the hard deep, kiss had stolen my breath entirely, I bit his lip – hard, causing him to break the kiss and earning me a nip of my own. My loud moan at this new sensation only encouraged him, and he trailed down my neck biting every couple of inches as he kissed, sucked, and licked his way down.

No patience for clothes, he ripped my tee right down the middle, letting the scraps fall to the sides as they still hung on my arms. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the look of pure lust in his eyes, the brilliant gold of the wolf, as he pulled back to take in my form, shredding my sports bra as he went, and somehow managing not to hurt me in the process.

My hands trembled slightly as I reached for the knot on the front of his gi. I untied it with a practiced efficiency gained from years of karate, allowing the front of his gi top to fall open above me, intensifying his delicious scent and revealing the shapes and lines of the sculpted muscles of his chest, clearly visible through the thin material of the white cotton shirt which clung to him underneath.

I could've stared all day, drinking in the godlike form before me; could've stared for a lifetime and it wouldn't have been enough, but all thoughts of looking disappeared the moment I began touching. As my fingers made their way to the solid plane of his stomach, a flash fire began that there was no stopping, not that either of us would have stopped it.

I was instantaneously consumed by the blaze, and by that point I would rather have been burned alive than stop touching him. The moment I touched him, in the space of one heartbeat, his mouth was on mine once again, his tongue not seeking, but demanding, entry. His tongue roughly stroking mine, he pressed his body against me and I moaned into his mouth as the defined muscles of his chest pressed against my bare breasts, the heat of him easily penetrating the thin fabric of his shirt, sinking its way into me and fanning the flames.

My hands still between us, crushed within the nonexistent space there, I clawed wildly at his shirt, trying desperately, and unsuccessfully, to untuck it from his gi pants. Adam let out a low chuckle against me before lifting his stomach just enough to allow me to gain access. Taking full advantage, I tugged it quickly with one upward jerk, successfully dislodging it and slipping my hands underneath to the warm, smooth skin concealed there.

My back arched under him, exposing my neck and my chest as he licked his way down the column of my throat to my waiting breasts in one long, sensual stroke, his hands harshly making the same path under my back, pausing at the bottom to slide underneath the remains of my shirt before making their way back up again. I reveled in the feeling of his rough hands gliding along my soft skin.

I whimpered slightly as his sharp teeth grazed along the skin of my nipple before biting down slightly - not at the pain, but at the ecstasy of it. His hands clutched and kneaded at the muscles of my back as his tongue rolled hard and slow around my nipple before moving to the other. I wound my hands around his waist, bringing them up to grasp his broad shoulders in an attempt to pull myself even closer to him.

Tracing another long, sensual line down my stomach, he circled my belly button with his tongue, dipping down into it once before continuing his way down to the paw print tattoo there.

"You're mine now, little wolf." He growled against me, nipping possessively at the skin there, eliciting a low moan from my lips as I wound my fingers through his thick, dark hair pressing his face harder against me. His hands trailed down to squeeze the muscles of my butt forcefully before wrenching my pants and panties down in one swift movement.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, remaining there for a moment, pressing his face into my soft, vulnerable stomach and holding very still, moving only to turn his head to the side and press his check against me when he needed a breath. His hands on my hips, he held me tightly to him, ensuring that I remained perfectly still, and I did so, knowing how dangerous the situation could be for me if he lost control. It seemed like forever before he spoke.

"Mercy," his voice rumbled from deep within his chest "I don't want to hurt you." My heart faltered at his words, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from saying anything stupid. "Listen to me, Mercy." He continued, struggling to remain reasoned enough for speech "I know you like to fight, Mercy," I fought against the fear produced by the way he kept using my name, showing just how close to the edge he was. "I know you like to hold your own, but Mercy… Mercy, you're going to have to submit to me. Don't talk. You don't fight, do you hear me?"

I nodded meekly, breathing his exotic scent to quash my fear, and allowing myself to drown in my desire for him, trying not to think about the idea of submitting to someone; anyone. It _wasn't_ just anyone, it was _Adam_, and I _wasn't_ submitting, not really – I _wanted_ this; wanted _him_.

"This won't be gentle, Mercy; not this time. My wolf will claim you." I continued nodding my agreement, though he still didn't look at me. He could surely feel the movement of it, and it kept me quiet, which was the important thing. "I'll try my best not to hurt you, Mercy. You're going to have to do what I tell you this once."

His warning delivered, he returned his mouth to my belly, tasting his way down as I writhed against him. His hands, still on my hips, allowed the movement, so I indulged in it, knowing he would stop me if he wanted me to stop. Slowly running his hands down my legs, he stopped at my calves, just below the knees.

Using his newly found handhold, he pulled me toward him, lifting my legs and placing them over his muscular shoulders as he buried his face between my thighs and placed a hard, open mouthed kiss on my pussy, tasting the moisture there.

"Fuck. Mercy." He growled against me, making me groan loudly and buck my hips against him "You're so fucking wet for me."

"Fuck yes, Adam…" I panted as he licked fiercely up my slit from bottom to top in one long, hard, movement, using the leverage gained wrapping his arms under my thighs to pull me even more firmly against him. "Only for you." He stopped when his tongue reached my clit, letting the silky smooth underside of it swirl slowly there.

"Oh, Adam!" I cried out, pulling violently at his hair as I pushed his face into me, at the same time pressing my hips up into him as hard as I could. "God, don't stop!" I had never felt anything so good in all my life, and I wondered how it was I could live through so much pleasure.

The sensation doubled, however, as he sucked my clit into his mouth, surrounding it with his soft, sensual lips and swirling his tongue around it smoothly, moaning around me like I was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his life, and simultaneously driving two thick fingers inside of me so hard I screamed out with the ecstasy of it.

After lingering there for what seemed like a lifetime of heaven on earth, he drew his fingers out slowly, sliding them upwards as he went so that the warmth of them skimmed along my clit and the sensation had me writhing and moaning as I felt the tension beginning to build up in me, pulling me into a state of incoherent thought, where all there was left was the feeling of Adam touching me.

Returning the underside of his tongue to my throbbing clit, he dragged it slowly down to my opening before dipping it inside. Rather than pumping it in and out, though, he left it embedded deeply within me, curling it up and down in a strong, slow motion, continuing relentlessly as I writhed and moaned against him until my orgasm exploded through me like a flashfire, drawing his name from my lips in a long, loud scream.

He slowed and softened his movements, but continued with his gentle attention as I rode out the waves of my orgasm and came down from the intensity of it. Withdrawing from me slowly, he licked his way up to my clit more tenderly than I could have dreamed possible and laid his soft lips there for a moment before pulling back to look at me.

"Fuck, Mercy." He murmured against me as he kissed his way up my stomach "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." Hearing him talk that way only served to increase my desire for him. Adam didn't curse around women, a product of his times, and he didn't like it when I swore around him either, but apparently, when it came to sex, all bets were off.

"You taste even better than I imagined." He continued as he reached my neck.

"I've never felt that way before, Adam." I told him breathlessly. I had some sexual experience, don't get me wrong, but never, _never_ had it felt _that_ good - _never_. "God."

He claimed my mouth with his, then, and it was jagged and brutal again, and I could care less. He could break every bone in my body at this point and I wouldn't have noticed. I knew that he was helping me; I could feel his power settle over me, making me want him, making me want to please him. It wasn't that I needed his help with that – I wanted him more than enough – but he wanted to help me submit to him without breaking me, or getting me hurt.

The wolf satisfied that he had pleased me, it was now _his_ turn, and to fight him could be deadly for me. He would never purposefully hurt me, but werewolves were strong, and I was fragile. As the amber eyes of his wolf looked out at me, taking in my nude form, I felt no fear, only lust. The combination of my lust and his own was incredible; unbearable.

I needed to see him; to touch him, taste him, please him. I slid his gi top off of his shoulders and tossed it carelessly aside, anxious to uncover the God beneath it. Reaching for the hem of his T-shirt, I pulled it quickly over his head, desperate to be closer to him. I kissed him passionately as I placed my hands on his muscular chest and with one touch, my need overtook me. I was too far gone to be shocked when I pressed against his chest and actually succeeded in pushing him away from me and onto his back.

I scrambled onto him, straddling his waist and leaning in to kiss him before sitting up again to enjoy the view. Werewolves had great bodies. It was a byproduct of perpetual youth, unbelievable strength, and the restless, active energy of the wolf, but Adam's body was beyond that… he was staggering. The sight of him laying beneath me, tanned, flawless skin wrapped over an impossibly perfect muscular frame and a look of pure lust on his beautiful face to match my own took my breath away.

His hands made their way from where they had settled on my hips, up the sides of my thin waist, making me shiver and hardening my nipples to the point that it was almost unbearable. They continued their journey, skimming the sides of my breasts and making their way to my shoulders, sliding the remains of my torn shirt and bra down my arms and casting them off. He never took his eyes off me.

"So beautiful." he told me, softly.

"I'm in love with you, Adam." I had been afraid to let myself feel anything for him for so long that I thought it would bother me to say those words for the first time, but I felt bold and strong, and incredibly sure of myself. He had loved me for a long time, and he needed to hear the words. The decision had been made, and to say it didn't feel scary – it only felt right.

"Mine." He growled, his wolf clearly in full control, and appeased by my declaration.

"Yours." I agreed. I kissed my way down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his gi pants, panting against his heated skin in anticipation. He lifted his hips as I pulled them down, along with his boxers, but seemed content enough to let me do it myself.

"Fuck." I said when I took in the sight of him. I had never wanted anything more than I wanted him in that moment. I removed his pants fully, grateful that there were no shoes to slow me down. I couldn't have waited that long.

"Mine." I growled as I made my way back up, grabbing his incredibly hard, silky smooth cock firmly in my hand, squeezing it slightly as I brought my mouth to him. I had to taste him – now. The sexiest sound I have ever heard in my entire life escaped him as l ran my tongue up the length of his beautiful penis, starting at the base and continuing all the way up to the tip in one smooth, slow movement.

It was a combination of a growl, a moan, and my name, and between that sound and the intoxicating taste of him along with the feel of warm satin on my tongue I almost came again right then.

I melted at the sight of the glistening bead of moisture that had gathered on the tip and I leaned in, smoothing it over the head with my tongue. I moaned against him at the taste and the sensation as I took him fully into my mouth. I could suck him all day long.

"Stop." He ordered gruffly and I froze, slightly panicked that I may have pushed too far. Slowly; cautiously, I removed my mouth from him. Biting my lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, I looked up into his eyes. Maybe I wasn't any good, I thought to myself, maybe he had decided that he didn't want me anymore.

"Damn it." He said, taking in my wounded expression. "Mercy, please don't cry." He pleaded, taking my face in his hands and bringing me up to his level so that he could kiss me tenderly before laying my head on his firm chest and tucking my head under his chin.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what, Mercy? You didn't do anything wrong." He told me. I looked up at him in confusion, trying to read his expression. He must have figured out what I was thinking then, because he took my face in his hands so that he could force me to meet his eyes.

"Is that what you think, honey? That you did something wrong? Jesus, Mercy. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. That wasn't it at all. Not at all, do you hear me?" I nodded at him, unable to speak. "God… Mercy, I've never felt anything that good in my life. Don't ever think that."

"Then why…?" He dropped his eyes, ashamed – not a small gesture for a werewolf. "Don't be ashamed, Adam. Tell me why." I pleaded.

"Mercy, I thought I might lose control. I…" his eyes fell again "Shit. Mercy, I wanted to…" he let out a huge sigh. Men from his generation didn't talk about sex or their feelings, and I knew this was hard for him, but I waited patiently for him to continue. I hated to push him, but it was something I needed to know. "I just wanted to wrap my hands into your hair and grab your head and... I wanted to fuck your mouth so hard I-. I was afraid I was losing it; that I would hurt you. I could have hurt you, Mercy. I'm so sorry."

To hear him opening up to me like that washed away my insecurity so cleanly it was like it had never been there. Hearing what he wanted to do to me rekindled the fire within me until I was consumed with it. I _wanted_ him to wind his strong, rough hands into my hair and fuck my mouth so hard we both forgot our names – wanted it _bad _- but he was right; it would be too dangerous, especially with his wolf in ascendance. Still – I wanted him; I _needed_ him.

Grabbing the hands that still cupped my face, I wound my fingers with his, pushing them above his head as I leaned in to kiss him passionately until we were both starving for breath. Breaking the kiss, I drew his hands up underneath of his head and he obliged, locking his fingers together.

"Don't move." I whispered against his ear, and I bit his earlobe once – hard – before kissing, licking, and biting my way down his body.

"Mercy…" he argued. I looked up at him, but didn't stop my descent.

"If you need me to stop, you can tell me. Just don't move." I said against his stomach as I continued my way down. Kissing his hipbone, I looked up at him. "Please, Adam… Please let me make you feel as good as you made me feel." My eyes joined in my pleading and I saw the determination in his eyes turn to desire. "Just don't move." I said again, and he nodded sharply before laying his head back fully and closing his eyes.

I wound my tongue loosely around the head again and again, simply basking in the taste of him and the low, pleasured moans I drew from him with the movement. I placed open mouthed kisses down the sensitive underside and back up again, smiling against the skin as the volume of the sounds increased.

I wanted to thrust him quickly into my mouth, but I thought it better not to surprise him considering what he had told me, so I took him into my mouth slowly, inch by inch the first time, backing him almost all the way out before plunging down onto him fast and hard, gaining myself a strangled groan that was almost a scream for my efforts.

"Fuck, Mercy." He growled as I continued my pattern, drawing back slowly and swirling my tongue around the head, then plummeting down again with sharp thrusts and glided my hand up his thigh to gently massage his balls.

He tasted so good I wanted to taste the rest of him. I dragged my teeth up the long length of his shaft with a feather light touch before wrapping my fist around it to replace my lips. Stroking him with my hand instead, I trailed kisses down to his balls, moaning as I sucked them into my mouth and twirling my tongue around them tauntingly slow before returning to his cock.

"Mmm…" I moaned around him as I took him into my mouth again, and I sucked hard on him as I drew back again, hollowing out my cheeks. I could feel him getting even harder and I couldn't wait to feel him come in my mouth. I wanted to suck him all day long, but Adam had other ideas.

"Shit. Mercy, stop." He told me, panic lacing his strained voice. "Mercy. I'm gonna cum, baby, stop." I pulled up slowly as if I would comply and swirled my tongue around the head again, but rather than ending the long kiss, I plunged my head down again one last time, moaning around him before sucking him hard and fast.

"Oh, fuck!" he grunted out as he exploded in my mouth, making me moan again with satisfaction as I swallowed down every last drop he had to offer. I was amazed at his level of self control; his hands never left their prison behind his head even as he came in my mouth.

I sucked him ever so softly letting him come down slowly from his orgasm, listening contentedly as his panting breath slowed to a more regular rhythm.

Crawling back up his body slowly, I wrapped myself around him.

"Thank You." I whispered into his thick hair, taking in his scent.

"Thank me?" he asked incredulously, his voice still somewhat strained "For what?"

"For letting me please you." I told him, kissing his hair.

"God, Mercy that felt so fucking good. I've never felt anything so good in my life, but I'm the one who should be thanking you." He kissed my forehead gently before continuing. "Thank you for letting me taste you and make you feel good, thank you for giving me the greatest pleasure I've ever known, and most of all, thank you for loving me and letting me love you." Pulling back to take in his expression, I was met with warm brown eyes looking back at me. They were filled with nothing but his love for me and his absolute contentment.

"I love you, Adam." I told him softly as he pulled me in to kiss me. The kiss started out loving and sensual, but became more and more passionate as his hands wound their way into my hair. Trailing his lips down my neck, he sat up, pulling me with him to straddle his lap.

He felt so good against my skin and a warm shiver went through me as his fingertips trailed the length of my spine all the way down and back up again as he continued to kiss every inch of me he could reach. I squirmed against him, trying to find some friction to ease the throbbing pressure he was slowly building within me.

I was shocked to find as I brushed up against him, that he was already hard again. Nipping his earlobe, I pulled back to look at him questioningly, biting my lip, and watched his eyes as they melted from brown to liquid amber again. He pulled me to him roughly, kissing me with a fierce need that made me ache to feel him inside me.

"Adam," I moaned against his mouth "I need you. Please." Grasping my hips firmly in his strong hands, he lifted me up, thrusting me down onto him with a brutal movement that didn't stop. His muscular arms bounced me up and down on him so hard and fast that I gasped, and found myself panting, squealing, moaning, and whimpering with the pain and pleasure of it.

It was brutal and violent, as I knew it would be once his wolf took control, but it felt so good I never wanted it to stop. His eyes glowed amber and he watched me as he claimed me as his; a wolf mating, no longer just a man making love.

"Mine." He growled brusquely, leaning in to bite my shoulder hard – marking me as his – with his very sharp teeth and I cried out in pain. He kissed me there so tenderly that it brought tears to my eyes, all the while continuing his relentless assault on my senses; the contrast between the tender kiss and the swift, relentlessly fierce movements was overpowering.

"Yours." I told him softly, nothing but my love for him pouring into my voice. "Forever." The tenderness of my words was not lost on him, I could feel that somehow, but reminding the wolf even further of his possession of me drove him harder and faster, yet. We were lost in a timeless frenzy of passion and feeling as we gave over to the sensations of his body working together with mine.

Adam had given me a gift when we began by allowing me to be on top of him, rather than forcing me to submit completely from the beginning; as much of an advantage as he had been able to give me, though his wolf was still clearly in charge and was controlling every thrust of my hips against his. I knew that wouldn't last, though, so I wasn't surprised, or even disappointed, when that changed.

In a move so fast it was over before it began, I was off of his lap and crashing onto the soft mat beneath us on my hands and knees, and before I had even landed he was kneeling behind me and pounding into me forcefully. I had been around werewolves all my life, and I knew how fast they were, but it never ceased to amaze me seeing that incredible speed in action, and certainly never as much as in this moment.

"Still." He growled harshly, and I heeded his warning, holding absolutely still and biting my bottom lip to keep myself from crying out. Adam would beat himself up enough about this later and it wasn't something he could control. It wouldn't do either of us any good to add to his guilt. The first time would be rough; I knew that going in, and had chosen it.

There was nothing that I could do now, even if I wanted to, that wouldn't get me hurt, or possibly even killed. Werewolves were very strong, and his wolf was running the show. It didn't matter anyway. I didn't want to stop.

I was in love with Adam, and I wanted to be his mate. I thought about how much he had given me, despite the demands of his wolf to dominate me completely and it warmed me. I remembered how tender his kisses had been, how he had put my needs first, pleasuring me before himself, how he had held so perfectly still while I sucked him, despite his every instinct driving him to grab me and shove himself into me.

He had put me first, and had even put me on top because he knew how hard this would be for me. A particularly brutal thrust drew a whimper from me and immediately I was bathed in the power of the Alpha, my Alpha. As we continued mating, the pack bond had begun settling over me; the pack magic taking control and he was becoming _my _Alpha_. _I felt his power wrap itself around me, not only making me want to submit to him, want to please him, but also soothing away the pain and allowing me to relax my body so completely that it didn't hurt anymore, and the pleasure I began to feel was incredible.

Soft moans gave way to louder ones and my hips began to thrust back into him, meeting each of his with a pounding force that reverberated through my bones to every nerve ending in my body. Pulling out of me, he flipped me over, using his knee to spread my thighs further. I wrapped my legs around him, clutching tightly to his body as he sunk into me, and continued the dance, meeting his movements with my own.

I was grateful for the change in position; my body was quickly turning to Jello – he had been pounding me pretty hard and it had taken every bit of strength I had to hold myself up, I could watch him now as he fucked me and would be able to watch him cum inside me, a sight that I had been dreaming about for a long time, a sight I couldn't wait to witness, and finally, I could kiss him again. I wasn't sure which to do first – look at him or kiss him - I had waited so long for both.

I settled on kissing him when my lips could no longer stay away from his. Winding my fingers into his hair, I pulled him gently toward me. I didn't bother trying to force him down because he was a werewolf; he was strong enough that I could never move him if he didn't want to move, and his wolf wouldn't appreciate me trying to take control.

I was asking, though, not demanding, and he answered my unspoken question with his exotic mouth against my lips. As my tongue met with his, I moaned deeply at both the taste, and the exquisite relief, of his mouth on mine. My sounds became louder and more urgent, their pitch increasing as he kissed his way to my ear, nibbling lightly. I alternated between absorbing the breathtaking scene of Adam fucking me until my mouth could no longer be kept from his, and kissing him intensely until my lungs begged for air.

My release was close and as the throbbing deep within me increased I felt myself slowly clenching around him, building the sensation and driving me even closer. Still at my ear, his breaths getting even heavier, he growled as he brought his hand between our bodies, rubbing my clit roughly, but surprisingly slowly considering the quick rate of his thrusts.

"Come." He commanded against my ear in a low guttural tone "Come for me, Mercy." With a pinch of my clit and a bite on my neck, I imploded with a force so incredible I shouldn't have survived it.

"Adam!!!" I screamed loudly, digging my nails into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. He ignored the pain and returned his hands to my hair, weaving their way into it so that I could feel his fingers on my scalp. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy washed over me until I was drowning in it, but he kept going; fast and hard and demanding, as he drew out my orgasm.

"Good girl." He murmured. "That's it, baby. Let go and just feel it."

I kissed him fiercely when he returned his mouth to mine as I came down slowly from what was the longest and best orgasm of my life. His mouth moved urgently with mine, his hands remaining in my hair, but his movements never slowed; never gentled.

As he slowly wound his tongue around mine, simulating the way he had massaged my clit earlier, I felt the pressure within me beginning to build again. He untangled his hands from my hair, letting one slide down my body until it reached my breast, cupping it lightly before squeezing and kneading it more forcefully. The other he trailed down to my clit once again, beginning firm, slow circles filled with heat, lust, and passion that matched the motion of his tongue.

"Again, Mercy." He demanded hoarsely, his face buried in my neck as his hot breath washed against my skin, cool and damp with sweat "Come for me."

His voice was my undoing, and I came again, this time somehow even more powerfully than before and as I screamed my ecstasy he came with me, the warmth of his come and his faltering movements mingling with his strangled sounds of pleasure spurring on my climax and extending it, taking it to a whole new level.

I clutched at his hair, pulling his face to mine and moaning into his mouth as I kissed him, desperate in that moment to be even closer to him. He kissed me back, his lips softening and the movement of his tongue slowing and gentling as he continued to glide in and out of me soothingly as I came down from my orgasm, bringing his hands up to cup my face, propping himself up on his elbows.

He withdrew from me carefully, rolling with me so that I was draped across his chest and tracing his fingers up and down the length of my spine.

"Mercy," he murmured softly against my hair. "Are you alright?" I nodded weakly, exhausted from my efforts. A small shiver ran through my body as my back, hot and coated with sweat from being pressed against the sticky mat, met the cool, air-conditioned environment of the dojo in his garage. He reached over and snagged his gi top, pulling it over me and wrapping me in his strong arms.

"I love you." He told me, his voice rough with emotion. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mercy. I tried not to, but… this has been a long time coming and the wolf decided that he had waited long enough."

"I know." I murmured "It's okay, Adam. I knew what to expect. The pain wasn't bad. It was okay. You _made_ it okay." I could feel him tense as the word pain. "Adam. I'm not hurt. That was amazing. _You_ were amazing. Please don't feel guilty." I looked at his breathtakingly beautiful face, willing him to believe me. Yes, it had hurt, but it had been worth every bit of pain. It was incredible, and I wouldn't have traded the pleasure or the experience of finally being with Adam for anything.

"It won't be so bad after this." He told me, though I think he was trying to assure himself just as much. "The first time is about dominance and control and the wolf claiming what's his. We'll be able to make love" His eyes were pleading "Next time we'll make love. I don't want to hurt you, Mercy. I only want to make you feel good. I-" I broke off his rambling with a long, passionate kiss.

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He chuckled, but stopped his guilty tirade. "Adam?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, Mercy." _Mine._

**_I know how easy it is to skip reviewing, but I WILL take it as a sign of inferior and uninteresting work, so if you like it, love it, or hate it, PLEASE hit the button, even if you only type one word. It will keep the stories coming._**


End file.
